This application relates to a computer-controlled identifier tag production system. The system employs perforated plastic sheets comprising a plurality of transparent tags. The sheets are designed to be fed through a conventional ink jet or laser printer to print one or more of the tags in accordance with user input. The printed tags are then separated from the remainder of the sheet and used in conjunction with a plastic holder and backer sheet to form an adhesive-free identifier tag assembly wearable on an article of clothing.
Temporary name tags are required for many social and business events. The most rudimentary name tags are paper labels having an adhesive backing. Attendees simply handwrite their name on a label and affix it to an article of clothing. Alternatively, sheets of adhesive labels may be fed through a desktop printer controlled by a computer processor to create computer-generated name tags having a consistent appearance. In order to avoid the use of adhesives, it is also commonplace to create computer-generated name tags on sheets of plain paper which are then cut or divided along tear lines to produce individual name tags suitable for insertion into plastic holders. Such holders are then typically affixed to an article of clothing with a pin or clip or are suspended from a strap worn around the user""s neck.
Many businesses having staff members dealing with the public require name tags which are sufficiently durable for long-term wear and which project a more professional appearance than conventional paper labels. For many years the applicant has sold metal identifier tags customized to meet this market demand. The identifier tags may be screenprinted with the name and/or title of the staff member together with a corporate logo. Such metal identifier tags are releasably held in place on an article of clothing with a small magnet to avoid the disadvantages of adhesives or pin fasteners. While such identifier tags are very durable and project a very professional appearance, they are relatively expensive to manufacture and are not readily reusable. This poses problems for companies having a large staff turn-over.
In order to meet this concern, the applicant has previously developed an identifier tag production system using a pen plotter controlled by a software application. The plotter is programmed to apply ink directly to a metal identifier tag in accordance with data inputted by the user. The ink is formulated so that it is readily removable from the metal surface using suitable solvents. This permits customers to remove names, titles or other printed indicia from the metal identifier tags and reuse the tags as their staffing roster changes. However, one drawback of this system is that it requires that each customer purchase a pen plotter and custom templates for holding the identifier tags in the preferred alignment in the plotter during the printing process.
Another approach known in the prior art to produce custom identifier tags is to print employee indicia on a flexible plastic film which is then affixed to a more rigid backing plate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,435 dated Mar. 21, 1995, Kanzelberger, relates to a method of making plastic plates which may be adorned with graphics to make such things as badges, name tags, desk plates, wall plaques and the like. According to the Kanzelberger method, a transparent Mylar sheet may be printed with information using a printer controlled by a microprocessor The transparent Mylar sheet is then laid on top of a separate information-carrying sheet (which may be embossed, for example, with a corporate logo). The various sheets are maintained in their preferred orientation using adhesives. For example, a double-sided pressure sensitive adhesive tape may be applied to the bottom of the Mylar sheet. The use of adhesives to hold the assembly of graphic material together restricts the capacity of the user to remove the information-carrying Mylar sheet and substitute alternative information (such as a new name or job title).
Kanzelberger also obtained a patent in the United States on Jul. 17, 1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,772) specifically relating to debossable plastic name tags and plaques. Embodiments of the invention are described employing transparent folders or envelopes for aligning underlying graphic displays. However, the assembly of graphic material is held together with adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,331 dated Dec. 2, 1980, Mattson, discloses a magnetic badge assembly comprising an outer panel and an inner panel, each comprising magnetic material, such as magnetic tape. Each of the panels may also include a thin metal plate. The magnetic tape and metal plate, which form the core of each panel, are enclosed in a laminated plastic film jacket comprising a pair of thermofusable plastic sheet material sections. An indicia-carrying sheet may be either attached to the outer face of the panel or laminated within the plastic jacket. The outer indicia-carrying sheet may be equipped with a pressure sensitive adhesive so that it may be removed and replaced with another sheet. However, such a sheet would be prone to fraying and would not be sufficiently durable for long-term use. In the case of the embodiment laminated within the interior of the plastic jacket, it is not intended to be removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,206 dated Jul. 1, 1986, Benson, discloses a snap-together badge and clip to be worn on a person""s clothing as a name badge, display button or the like. Display material bearing information is sandwiched between a substantially transparent element and a backplate. Thus, the display element is removable and is maintained in the proper alignment with the other pieces of the cover assembly. However, Benson does not teach the advantages of producing the display element in an automated manner using a conventional desktop printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,149 dated Jan. 15, 1980, Isaac, discloses a portable transparent display device which is reusable. The Isaac display device primarily comprises two separate elements, namely a transparent cover and an insertable element, which may be flexed to insert or remove the element from a recessed space defined by the cover. An information-carrying sheet of material may be inserted into, and is aligned within, the recessed space. Isaac contemplates that the insertable element may be clear or opaque, but he does not teach the advantages of producing the insert in an automated manner using a conventional desktop printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,275, Thornell, similarly discloses a reusable badge which is assembled by snapping a backing plate into a transparent lens. Display material is removably placed between the lens and the backing member.
While some reusable identifier tags and badges are known in the prior art, they are not specifically adapted for holding transparent tag inserts created using conventional desktop printers or for maintaining such inserts in a preferred alignment without the use of adhesives. The need has therefore arisen for an identifier tag production system which overcomes the various limitations of the prior art in a cost-effective manner while still yielding durable identifier tags having a professional appearance.
In accordance with the invention, an identifier tag assembly is provided comprising (a) an optically clear holder having a cavity formed therein; (b) a backer sheet sized to fit snugly in the cavity; and (c) an identifier tag having indicia printed thereon, wherein the tag is positionable in the cavity between the holder and the backer sheet, and wherein the tag is held in alignment with the backer sheet without the use of adhesives.
Preferably the tag comprises a single layer of flexible plastic film. The backer sheet may consist of a rigid metal plate. The plate may bear indicia which is visible through the holder and printed tag when the holder, tag and backer sheet are assembled together.
An identifier tag production system is also provided comprising (a) a computer processor; (b) a storage device connected to the computer processor, the storage device storing software for controlling the processor and for storing identifier tag data inputted by a user; (c) a printer adapted to receive the identifier tag data from the computer processor and output the data to an output medium; (d) at least one sheet subdividable into a plurality of identifier tags, wherein the sheet is adapted to pass through the printer to receive the identifier tag data outputted by the printer.
Preferably, the sheet comprises a single layer of plastic film having perforated tear lines separating the tags. The film is sufficiently flexible and heat-stable such that it may pass through the printer multiple times without substantially deforming.
The invention also relates to a flexible sheet comprising a single layer of material capable of bearing printed indida, the sheet having leading and trailing ends and opposed side edges, wherein the sheet is at least partially sub-divided into a plurality of tags arranged in rows between the leading and trailing ends, wherein each of the rows is separated by a perforated tear line extending transversely across the sheet at least part-way between the side edges.
Preferably the sheet comprises a first portion proximate the trailing end and a second portion comprising the remainder of the sheet, wherein the tear lines extend across the entire width of the sheet in the first portion and only part-way across the sheet in the second portion, thereby defining non-perforated side margins in the second portion.
The sheet is used as part of a method for producing a reusable identifier tag assembly comprising (a) providing computer software operable with a computer processor, wherein the software is adapted to receive and store identifier tag data inputted by a user; (b) providing a computer printer connected to the computer processor and configured to receive the identifier tag data; (c) providing an identifier tag sheet subdividable into a plurality of identifier tags; (d) passing the sheet through the printer to print the identifier tag data on at least one of the identifier tags, thereby producing a printed tag; (e) retrieving the sheet from the printer and removing the printed tag from the remainder of the sheet; (f) providing an optically clear tag holder having a cavity formed therein and a rigid backer sheet adapted to fit snugly in the cavity; and (g) inserting the printed tag into the holder cavity together with the backer sheet to form a wearable identifier tag assembly.
An identifier tag production kit is disclosed comprising (a) computer software operable with a computer processor, wherein the software is adapted to receive and store identifier tag data inputted by a user; (b) a plurality of sheets subdividable into a plurality of identifier tags; and (c) a plurality of identifier tag holder assemblies, each of the assemblies comprising (i) an optically clear holder having a cavity formed therein; (ii) a rigid backer sheet adapted to fit snugly into the cavity; and (iii) a fastener for detachably coupling the backer sheet to an article of clothing.